Snow to Frost
by ImmortalPheniox
Summary: So Alternate Universe where Caitlin unlocks her Killer Frost side earlier. After Ronnie sacrificed himself Caitlin's grief overwhelms her and she unlocks her Killer Frost earlier than the show. Maybe SnowBarry but it will most likely be SnowStorm (Caitlin and Ronnie). I'm not good with summaries.


The singularity was closed. They were all safe. Firestorm did it. They had closed the portal and saved them all. Yet only one half of Firestorm dropped from the sky, Martin Stein, while the second half of Firestorm was reported dead. Ronnie Raymond, her husband, was gone once again.

Caitlin felt tears flow down her face like waterfall. He was gone again, after thinking he was dead for so long, getting him back, only for him to die again.

"Caitlin. I'm so sorry." The voice of Barry Allen, The Flash, said. When he did she didn't feel any of the emotions she had before. Only rage, and a deep feeling of sorrow. A chill went through her entire body has her angry visage turned to face him.

"This is your fault!" She shouted, she duly noted her hair slowly turning white, her voice growing menacing, and the feeling of that same chill going throughout her body once again. "If you hadn't tried to save your mom. If you hadn't been such a selfish person. I wouldn't have lost my husband. Again!"

Barry was shocked at the change of her appearance but not only that but her words also. They struck deep within his heart, no his very core. "Cait-" He tried to respond but was cut off.

"Shut up!" She shouted, pouring all her emotion through her words and raised her hands to Barry. A blast of cold wind shot out of them and hit Barry in the chest. He was launched back into Joe and Iris.

"Caitlin calm down, please don't hurt him!" Cisco said trying to placate his friend. Caitlin ignored him and approached the down Barry.

"Barry, I have lost my husband again because of you! People always lose their mothers, sisters, families yet you had to be the one person who could go back in time to rescue yours. Even knowing that there was a chance of this happening you still did it, not caring what happened to others. You're a selfish person Barry Allen, contact me again and I'll freeze you to death." She threated menacingly.

Iris walked up ready to defend Barry. "Caitlin stop we've all lost people we cared about. I lost my fiancée as well but that doesn't give you an excuse to hurt Barry. He just wanted his pain to stop."

Caitlin just looked at Iris a pained expression on her. "Yet he didn't seem to care about others pain. Even warned about the consequences he didn't care as long as he got his little happy ending." The now white-haired female scoffed and gave Iris a scathing look. "Talk to me like that again and you'll join Barry on the floor, squirming in pain."

She walked off after that. Cisco motioned to follow her, paused and looked at the others' and Iris with shocked expressions, Barry still groaning in pain. He left at that upset at Barry as well but not as violent as that.

He caught up to Caitlin a few minutes later at her apartment. He was still surprised at her appearance and the fact that she had powers but understood her reasoning. He had warned Barry of the singularity but he had still wanted to do it. So now, Ronnie his brother in all but blood, was dead.

"Caitlin wait up!" Cisco shouted running that last few meters to catch up to her. Said woman turned at the sound of her name, seeing it was Cisco she charged up an attack

"Stay away from me!" Caitlin threatened sending a blast of icy wind at Cisco before turning around and continuing on her path. Cisco, of course, dodged the blast albeit barely. Caitlin was almost out of his line of sight when he looked up but he plunged on regardless the risk.

"This is too much cardio." Cisco wheezed taking a breather before plunging onwards. He caught up to her right before she entered her apartment. "Caitlin!" He yelled once more.

Finally, she turned around, a glare on her face as she looked at Cisco. "What do you want Ramon. Here to stop me, or at least try to?" She asked coldly preparing an attack in her hands if Cisco made a move.

"No, I'm not here to stop you. I just want to know what that was back there. I know what Barry did was wrong, insanely wrong but you can't just attack him like that!." Cisco exclaimed.

Her glare became frostier, if all possible. "Cisco, I had finally gotten husband back. After mourning him for so long I finally got Ronnie back but because Barry wanted to be a selfish child, Ronnie sacrificed himself once again and I lost him. Do you know how much that hurts Cisco! Getting the one you love back only for them to die again!" Caitlin cried out her emotions getting the best of her. Tears were streaming down her face now as she dropped to her knees as the grief won over.

Her snow-white hair once again became chestnut brown as her transformation receded. Her skin gained back its natural color as she cried. Cisco walked up to her, enveloping her in his arms as she cried.

"Cisco." Her voice quivering. "I can't stay here. I can't be by Barry every time I do I want to kill him, make him feel the pain I went through of losing Ronnie again."

Cisco sighed tiredly and looked eye-level with Caitlin. "Well if you don't want to stay in Central City then maybe we can go to Starling. Help Oliver and join his team. Only if you want to though.

Caitlin looked up, wiping the drying tears from her eyes. She looked Cisco directly the eyes, seeing if he was serious. Searching she finally nodded. Her eyes grew determined. "Ok let's move to Starling City."

Hope everyone enjoys this story. Some characters might be a bit OC but I'll try to keep them like their show counterparts. Except this is Caitlin fanfiction, with Team Arrow and Cisco. She'll eventually forget Barry but that will take a while. I hated Barry for a good while after Season 1 and it got worse for Season 3 and 4. Some details might be redone or replaced because this is a fanfic and I want it to fit the plot I have for this story. Next chapter should be out soon. Maybe a week after this. This is only a Prologue and the real chapters will be like 4k+ up. See you in the Next one; D


End file.
